An Inuyasha Story of Randomness
by callmechase
Summary: A random story of... randomness with no plot and no point at all, actually. But who cares, right? :D hmm... skipping straight to the third chapter would probably be in one's best interest...
1. The FIRST Chapter!

**Suki**: Hi! Ok.. well.. this is my first Inuyasha fanfic.. that I actually thought of submitting... so.. uh... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! eVeN IF YoU HaTE iT!

**Inuyasha**: So.. You're pretty much just saying that you are allowing flames...

**Suki**: uh.. yeah... OK! If you haven't noticed because of my sn, my name is Suki. For all those people who don't know ANYTHING Japanese... you don't pronounce Suki 'Soo-kee'. It's pronounced 'ski' .. like if you are going to go skiing...got it? good.

**Inuyasha**: This story is retarded...

**Suki**: Don't you know that all my stories are retarded? All the time we've spent together!

**Inuyasha**: -.-

**Suki**: fine, be that way... Oh! yeah.. if.. no! _When_ you review, please tell me if I should make the names bold like I did up there... Sorry to keep you waiting.. Read now.

* * *

Inuyasha:.. Why am I here? 

Suki: Because.

Inuyasha: Because...

Suki: You're here because you are going to spend some quality time with me.

Inuyasha: -sweat- Quality time?

Kagome: Hello.

Suki: And by quality time, I mean just Inuyasha and I... alone. How did you get in here?

Kagome:.. Well there's a door right there! I mean, look! It's wide open! What am I supposed to do?

Suki:.. Just walk by and never wonder what's behind it..

Inuyasha: ... uh...

Suki:.. We have to stop talking about the door or else Kelcie will think that I'm copying her. (takes away the door)

Inuyasha and Kagome:... Kelcie?

Suki: Some girl who wrote a fanfic and had this whole thing about having the door open and people walking in and crap.

Inuyasha and Kagome:... OooOoOOooOOoOO!

Inuyasha: But how will the people intrude?

Suki: That's just it! NO ONE WILL INTRUDE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Miroku: You sound funny.

Suki: WTH!

Miroku:D

Suki: How did you get here? There is NO door!

Miroku:.. Well.. it is Christmas, and i decided, hey! What the heck? Let's just dress up as Santa and climb down the chimney! (wearing a Santa suit)

Suki:.. Christmas is over..

Miroku:.. Oh.. well.. uh... HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Suki:.. -sweat-

Inuyasha:.. uh.. so.. what do we do now?

Shippou: Let's play a game!

Suki:... and how, may I ask, did YOU get in?

Shippou: I climbed though the window...

Miroku: Ah! The window. Why didn't i think of that?

Kagome: I'm bored..

Suki: Yeah, so am I...

Sango: Me too..

Miroku: Ahhh! (skips to Sango) How are you doing this lovely day?

Sango:... (hits him with hiraikotsu for no apparent reason)

Miroku: My dear Sango...

Inuyasha: Hey, did you guys notice that Miroku isn't acting perverted today-

Everyone except Miroku glares at him.

Inuyasha: What?

Miroku: AH! I forgot about that! (goes around groping the girls butts)

Sango: AH! (hits Miroku again)

Kagome: AIEE! (kicks him)

Suki: O.o WTF? (Punches him, slaps him, kicks him, drills her finger into his spine, and kaze-no-kizus him. The reason she is able to use Tessaiga is because she's special. She is also me and is THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! SOO, SHE CAN DO ANYTHING SHE WANTS! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Miroku: X.x (he is VERY sore)

Inuyasha: HEY! Gimme back my Tessaiga!

Suki: Hey, I stole it for a good cause! (gives it back)

Inuyasha:... I'm bored...

Suki: yeah, me too. This fanfic is dull...

Sango: I agree.

Shippou: Yup..

Kagome: Uh huh...

Miroku: yeah, a real bore to anyone who's reading it-

Everyone glares at Miroku..

Miroku: uh... X.x

Kikyou: Hello Inuyasha...

Suki:D Oh yeah! Kikyou is IN DA HOUSE!

Kikyou: -stare-

Suki:.. uh... um... yeah...

Inuyasha: Hi... uh.. K-Kikyou. How are you? -sweat-

Kagome: -glare-

Suki: Quit glaring Kagome! It's my job to glare! -glare-

Kagome: Why?

Suki: cuz.. It's my fanfic...

Kagome:... -sigh-

Kouga: HELLO!

Suki: HI KOUGA! HOW ARE YOU?

Inuyasha: MANGY MUTT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! (gets Tessaiga)

Suki: NOO!

Everyone stares at Suki.

Suki: If you're going to kill someone, kill Shippou. He sucks. The reason I'm not telling you to kill Kagome is because I have decided not to hate her or Kikyou, because I like them both! YAY!

Everyone just stares..

Suki:.. Wow.. you people are even more dull than I thought...

Kagome: WAIT A SECOND! You hated me!

Inuyasha: Well... Since Suki was nice enough to give me Ramen..

Suki: I didn't give you any Ramen..

Inuyasha: Oh yeah... GIMME RaMEN!

Suki: Sure! (gives him Ramen)

Inuyasha: YAY! (Eats the Ramen) Ok! Well, since Suki was kind enough to give me Ramen-

Sango: Why are we capitalizing the word ramen?

Everyone glares

Sango: Sorry.. Ramen.

Miroku: SANGO! MY DEAR! Didn't you know? Ramen is HOLY!

Inuyasha: You must always capitalize it if you don't want to anger the Ramen king!

Everyone: Ramen king?

Suki: Who the hell is that?

Inuyasha:.. Uh.. I don't know.. I just made him up..

Suki: Oh... well Sango, you have to capitalize Ramen because it's holy, that's all.

Sango:.. Oh.. Ok..

Inuyasha: OK! Since Suki was nice enough to give me Ramen-

Kouga: I'm thirsty, got any coke?

Suki:.. no.. but I do have this drink called... Shasta Shortz.. it's.. cherry favor...

Kouga: Oh! I could go for that!

Suki: Here you go! (gives him Shasta Shortz cherry soda)

Kouga: Arigatou... (drinks)

Suki: Anyone else want some?

Kagome: MEEE!

Shippou: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sango: Yes please..

Miroku: Sure!

Kikyou: I'm thirsty too... And in this fanfic, I'm just a regular miko. Not dead.. or.. revived.. or made out of clay or dead crap.. just.. alive...

Inuyasha: Why'd you just say that?

Kikyou: Cuz I was bored...

Sesshoumaru: Give me some too pathetic ningen.

Suki: SESSHOUMARU! (runs up to him and gives him soda) Did you bring Jaken and Rin?

Sesshoumaru: (grabs drink) no.. why?

Suki: GOOD! I HATE THOSE TWO! Hey, Inuyasha, you can add them to your list of people to kill since I was kind enough to give you Ramen. Hey, how come you didn't kill Shippou yet?

Inuyasha:... Well.. if you baka didn't keep interrupting me, I would be done by now! Oh, and I would like some soda too please..

Suki: (gives everyone their soda) OK! Well do it now!

Shippou: -tears in eyes- Inuyasha.. are you really.. gonna.. kill me? -tear tear-

Inuyasha: -vein- quit it..

Shippou: -tear-

Inuyasha:.. Chikuso... Sorry Suki, I can't do it..

Suki:.. Oh. it's ok... I forgive you! (hugs)

Inuyasha: -blush- Damn girl..

Suki:D Ok, well, is everybody happy?

Everyone drinks their soda...

Suki:.. :D

Miroku: O.O

Sango: houshi-sama?

Miroku: (turns to Sango very slowly and smiles... smiles a very creepy HYPER smile that Suki would usually smile)

Sango: Houshi-sama! Are you ok!

Miroku: uh huh! Juuuust fiiine... O.O

Suki: uh oh... (reading the soda can)

Everyone except Suki and Miroku: WHAT!

Suki: (reading) Warning. Keep away from perverted monks, and youkai/hanyou. Side effects may include dizzyness, hyperness, stupidness, crappyness, crazyness, retardedness, twitchyness, and pretty much any other bad thing that ends with 'ness'. If taken by pervertered monks, and/or youkai/hanyou, please call.. (not reading) Damn.. the number's scratched off... (reading again) If the number on the can is scratched off, you will have to suffer this for one week.

Everyone: ONE WEEK!

Suki: (reading) Yes, you heard me, one week. Ingredients: high fructose corn syrup, glucose, sucrose, dextrose, levulose: All rhyme with gross. Other ingredients are: powdered sugar, honey, corn sweetener, brown sugar, fruit juice, invert sugar, maple syrup, molasses, raw sugar, turbinado, sugar alcohols, saccharin, aspartame, and cyclamates. We may have repeated some, but we just wanted to make this drink sound WAAAY worse.

Everyone stares..

Shippou: Wait a second.. the can also said 'Youkai/hanyou'. How come Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and I arent-

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Shippou start acting a little strange...

Inuyasha: O.o -twitch- heh... heh heh heh heh.. yummy in my tummy..

Sesshoumaru: ..0.0 -grin- I feel... smiley...

Kouga: o.o... I made a poopy... :D AND I LIKED IT!

Shippou:... 0.o I... i iz wanting.. wanting to..to.. JUMP! -jumping-

Miroku: I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN! OH, SINGING, IN THE RAIN! (dumping vegetable oil all over himself)

Kagome, Sango, and Suki watch the madness in horror..

Kagome, Sango, and Suki:... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dump Miroku in a huge pot of water and Shippou lights a fire. They are all singing, 'Singing in the rain'. Now, Kouga is getting a hose with a sprinkler and turning it on.

Inuyasha: (in a bikini) POOL PARTY! (running through the sprinkler)

Sesshoumaru:D! (also in a bikini) LET'S GO! (splashing Inuyasha)

Kouga: hee hee hee hee! (wearing a bikini as well)

Shippou: (nude) YEAH!

Miroku: I'll be in the hot springs! (sitting in the boiling pot of water)

They're all giggling like little girls.

Suki:.. O.o Ok.. now.. this is getting kinda scary..

Kagome and Sango:.. O.o uh huh...

Suki: ... AHHHH!.. Hey, while I was writing this, I was reading Kelcie's little skit-fic.. Hey! IF YOU EVER READ THIS KELCIE! I'VE BEEN TO THE MENTAL WARD ALSO! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL!

Everyone stares at me...

Suki: Damn story... I mean.. :D

-BaCK To THe SToRY!-

Suki:.. oh.. wait.. I'm done with this chapter.. NEVER MIND!

Everyone stares...

-eND oF SToRY! WeLL, CHaPTER aT LEaST...-

* * *

**Suki**: Sorry.. I kinda got bored of writing when I was done reading Kelcie's fic... 

**Inuyasha**: Well.. this fic is retarded..

**Suki**: You said that already...

**Inuyasha**: Oh.. well.. uh.. ok..

**Suki**: PLEASE R&R! I'M BEGGING! I'M EVEN ON MY KNEES!

**Inuyasha**: No you're not..

**Suki**: -.-... (gets on knees) Now I am..

**Inuyasha**: -.- keh.. whatever...

**Suki**: ByE!


	2. Randomness and HUGGY TIME!

Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a while, but who cares.

Yes, I wrote this last year, and I ended it on whatever date it says in the story... But hey, I'm a busy girl:(

Alright... disclaimer thing..

I doNOT own Inuyasha.. that'd be cool though.. heh heh..

* * *

Inuyasha: REDSKINS ROCK! 

Suki: How do you know who they are?

Miroku: WHOOT! WHOOT!

Sesshoumaru: GO!

Kouga: RUN! RUUUUN!

Suki:... uh...

Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru are watching the game..

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku: OH YEAH!

Suki:.. The game didn't even start...

Kikyou:... It's New Years Day... and what happened to me in the first chapter?

Sango: dunno... YAY!

Kagome: Let's celebrate!

Suki: WE CAN'T!

All the girls: Why?

Suki:... Well... WE CAN'T CELEBRATE WITHOUT THEM!

Kagome: Yes we can..

Sango: Yeah.. I celebrate a lot of things without them.

Kikyou: I have never celebrated anything with them...

Suki:.. WELL THIS IS MY FIRST NEW YEARS WITH YOU GUYS, AND I WANT ALL OF US TO BE SANE WHEN WE CELEBRATE TOGETHER!

Kagome: -thinking- How can we if YOU'RE not even sane?

Suki: -glare- That is the exact reason I used to hate you Kagome...

Kagome: -sweat-

Sango and Kikyou?

Suki: We need to do something about this! And quick!

Kagome: How? The phone number on the can is scratched off..

Kikyou: And it won't go away for a week!

Sango:... Yeah!

Suki: DANG IT! I HAVE HOMEWORK!

Everyone stares..

Suki:... uh... Sorry.. Well! We can find the phone number!

The girls: How?

Suki: WITH THE POWER OF TWO HOLY THINGS!

Sango: Ramen and.. the Internet?

Suki: You have learned well Sango...

Kagome: How did you know that the Internet is holy?

Sango: Well, this story IS on a site on the Internet, right?

Kikyou: Oh.. you're right..

Sango: AND!

Kikyou and Kagome: And?

Sango: THE iNTERNET ROX!

Girls: True...

Kagome: But why do we need the Ramen?

Suki: You'll see that later...

Kikyou:...

Suki: See? We'll just go to search for 'The phone number on the can of Shasta Shortz that we call if a perverted monk, or youkai/hanyou has drank it', and press 'google search'!

Everyone stares as the results come up...

Kikyou:... It didn't work...

Suki:...(reading) Tip: Save time by hitting the return key instead of clicking on "search"

Your search - The phone number on the can of Shasta Shortz that we call if a perverted monk, or youkai/hanyou has drank it - did not match any documents.

Suggestions:  
Make sure all words are spelled correctly.  
Try different keywords.  
Try more general keywords.  
Try fewer keywords.

Kagome: What should we do now!

Suki:... uh... wait!

Suki types something else in...

Suki: WHOA! (at the Shasta Shortz OFFICAL WEBSITE!) I didn't know that they had so many flavors! I want to get the bubble gum and cotton candy kind!

Inuyasha: (praying) Please give me strength to drink this holy drink..

Sango: I don't get it.. why is everything holy!

Miroku: (slowly walks over to Inuyasha with SHASTA SHORTZ COTTON CANDY soda)

Sesshoumaru: We are preparing to do the impossible, people! (holding a microphone)

Kouga: That's right Shifty! (same)

Girls: Shifty?

Kouga: You girls should really watch Band of Brothers sometime.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha here is about to drink as many Shasta Shortz sodas as he can! Right, Wild Bill?

Girls: ..Wild Bill?

Sesshoumaru: I agree with Kouga. Watch Band of Brothers... and get a life.

Kouga: That's right!

Sesshoumaru: Well! So far, Inuyasha has drank 198372 cans. Oh! Now it's 198373!

Girls: NANI?

Suki: 198373 CANS?

Kouga: OH! Now it's 198374! NO! 198375!

Inuyasha: I'm feeling kinda... funny... -crosseyed-

Miroku: YOU CAN DO IT BROTHER!

Sango:.. brother?

Kagome: WE HAVE TO FIX THIS BEFORE INUYASHA DETERIORATES!

Suki: How!

Kikyou: With all the sugar in that drink, Inuyasha's teeth will disintegrate, and SO WILL HIS BODY!

And now, Kagome, Kikyou, and Suki are all hugging, and crying like hell.

Those three: INUYASHA!

Sango:...

Sesshoumaru: OH! NOW MIROKU IS TRYING AS WELL!

Sango: O.O NOOO! (joins Suki, Kikyou, and Kagome in hugging and crying)

Suki: (suddenly gets up and runs to Inuyasha) INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Is that you... Oh Mama! I finally came home after years of war! (hugs Suki)

Suki: Mama! (pushes him away) Ok, I DID appriciate the hug, but I AM NOT YOUR MAMA!

Sesshoumaru: (slowly walks over to Suki) YO MAMA!

Miroku: NO! YO MAMA!

Sesshoumaru: (turns to Miroku) YOU TALKIN BOUT MY MAMA!

Miroku: I AIN'T TALKIN BOUT MACARONI SALAD!

Sesshoumaru: OH! YOU ASKED FOR IT! (attacks Miroku)

Miroku: ACK!

Sesshoumaru: keh.. (walks away) YO MAMA!

Sango: HOUSHI-SAMA! Are you okay!

Miroku:.. i need...

Sango: Yes! What do you need?

Miroku: I need... I need... A FRENCH FRY! What am I going to do with all this ketchup? (holding ketchup)

Sango: (head slowly sinks down)

Inuyasha: THE BUTLER DID IT! (pointing at Kikyou)

Kikyou: N-nani!

Suki: T.T This is so depressing...

Inuyasha: YOU WILL PERISH MR. BUTLER!

Kikyou: MISTER! YOU CALLIN ME A MISTER!

Sesshoumaru: YO MAMA!

Kikyou: NO! YO MAMA! YO MAMA SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE WENT ON A SCALE SHE SAID "I WANT MY WEIGHT NOT MY PHONE NUMBA."!

Sesshoumaru: -GASP- YOU JUST DISSED MY MAMA!

Kikyou: SURE DID! AND YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE HER!

Sesshoumaru: -GASP!- YOU JUST DISSED ME!

Kikyou: UH HUH!

Suki:.. This is.. retarded..

Inuyasha: GET 'IM SESSHOUMARU'S MAMA! GET 'IM GOOD!

Sango: STOP! STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!

Everyone stares..

Sango: Uh... uh... uh...

Inuyasha:... RAMEN!

Everyone.. still stares...

Kouga: Hey.. (wobbles in) You better stay away from that bathroom for a while... (drinking SHASTA SHORTZ)

Everyone: O.o

Suki:.. It's not New Years anymore...

Sango: You're right... it's January 12...

Kagome: THAT LONG!

Kikyou: Yeah.. It sure takes Suki a long time to write...

Suki: HEY! Wait... if it's 12.. and Inuyasha-tachi last drank the Shasta Shortz stuff on the 1st... wouldn't that mean that the stuff wore off!

Girls: Hmmmmm...

Inuyasha:... (back to normal) Wut?

Miroku: (Same) ... What just happened?

Sesshoumaru: (back to normal) ... -blink-

Kouga: (yuh) cough I'm confused...

Suki:.. Hey, where's Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: I'm right here you baka...

Suki: Sorry, I meant to say, "Where's Shippou?"

Everyone is looking around for Shippou, and after many seconds of looking, everyone just gave up...

Suki: Eh, who cares about him...

Sango:.. Now.. it's February 26...

Kikyou: Suki.. You really take a long time to write..

Kagome: Yeah..

Suki: Hey, I'm a busy girl:(

Inuyasha: (walks up to Suki).. uh.. why did I walk up to you?

Suki: oh! It's time for the second holy thing!

Sango: Ramen!

Suki: Yesh! (gives Inuyasha Ramen)

Inuyasha: YAY! (eatting)

Kagome: -glare-

Suki:.. If you glare at me one more time, Kagome.. I'll throw you outta here... -.-

Kagome:... :D

Suki:.. I have absolutly nothing else to write, and I guess i should end this now...

Sango:.. yeah..

Inuyasha: -blush-

Suki:.. You're blushing.. for no reason..

Inuyasha: Damn right I am!

Everyone stares...

Sesshoumaru:...

Suki:.. sure... HUGGY TIME!

Everyone except Sesshoumaru who did went, "..." Also, Miroku, who doesn't mind..: NO!

Inuyasha: DO WE HAVE TO HUG PEOPLE TOO!

Sesshoumaru:...

Suki: OF COURSE!

Kagome: NO!

Sango: BUT I DON'T WANT TO!

Kikyou: I'M ALLERGIC TO HUGGING!

Kouga: .. DO I GET TO HUG KAGOME!

Inuyasha: -glare-

Shippou: I DON'T LIKE HUGS!... okay, I do...

Miroku: I do too Shippou.. :D

Suki: Actually, I totally agree..I hate huggy time.. OH WELL! Everyone has to hug at least one person.. :D .. (just stands there) uh.. (hugs... Sesshoumaru) YAY!

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -.- let go of me.. and Inuyasha.. why are you glaring?

Inuyasha: ... -stop glare-

Suki: -let go- OK! SESSHOUMARU! HUG SOMEONE!

Sesshoumaru: no..

Suki:( please?

Sesshoumaru: no..

Suki: Why not..

Sesshoumaru: no..

Suki: -.- you suck..

Sesshoumaru: no..

Suki: FINE! BE THAT WAY!

Sesshoumaru: no..

Suki: HA!

Sesshoumaru: no..

Suki: Will you hug someone?

Sesshoumaru: no..

Suki:.. hm.. Will you not hug someone?

Sesshoumaru:... yes...

Suki: crap.. it didn't work.. :(

Sesshoumaru: haha.. fake laugh..

Suki:.. :( PLEASE!

Sesshoumaru: -.- no..

Suki: FINE! Inuyasha, hug someone!

Inuyasha:.. O.o why...

Suki: cuz.. It's HUGGY TIME! -.-

Inuyasha:... (looking around)

Kagome:.. :D

Kikyou: ...

Suki: HUG SOMEONE!

Inuyasha:.. uh.. I'll hug anyone besidse Kikyou or Kagome..

Kagome: WHY!

Kikyou:... -.-

Suki: THEN HUG SOMEONE!

Inuyasha: Okay... (looks over to Sango)

Sango:.. uh..

Miroku: (standing infront of Sango, foaming at the mouth) MINE!

Inuyasha: O.o

Sango: aw.. that's so sweet.. :)

Inuyasha: -.-.. hey, can I hug a guy?

Suki: It'll be gay, but sure!

Jakotsu: -GASP!- PICK MEE!

Everyone: O.o

Suki: LEAVE! (pushes out)

Inuyasha: uh... (looks over to Shippou)

Shippou:.. O.o NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Suki: lol

Inuyasha: -.- (Miroku)

Miroku: .. yes?

Inuyasha: O.o no..

Miroku:..

Inuyasha: (Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru: Touch me, and you die..

Inuyasha: .. keh.. like I would even wanna.. -.-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Suki: It's a glare fight!

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Inuyasha: -glare-

Sango: OK!

Suki: INUYASHA! HUG SOMEONE!

Inuyasha: (looks at Kouga) O.o

Kouga: o.O No...

Inuyasha:.. I don't wanna hug anyone here..

Suki:.. -.- you didn't even look at me..

Inuyasha:.. well.. I don't want to hug you..

Suki:... :(

Sango: aww.. you made Suki sad.. :(

Kikyou: It's okay Suki.. :(

Kagome: heh heh heh...

Suki: THAT'S IT! (throw Kagome out the window) I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU AGAIN!

Kagome: -.- fine, I'll just go home..

Suki: .. :D

Kagome: (leaves)

Inuyasha:.. -blink-

Suki: HUG SOMEONE! NOW THAT KAGOME IS GONE, YOU CAN HUG KIKYOU!.. OR ME!

Inuyasha:.. wth.. (hugs Kikyou)

Kikyou: RAWR! (kills Inuyasha)

Suki: O.O

Sango: O.O

Miroku: O.O

Kouga: yay!

Sesshoumaru: lol

Shippou: O.O

Kikyou:.. O.O!

Inuyasha: X.x

Suki: WAH! INUYASHA DIED:(

Sesshoumaru:... (just standing there)

Suki: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!

Sesshoumaru: (now standing next to Suki)

Suki: ISN'T THERE A WAY TO REVIVE HIM OR SOMETHING!

Sesshoumaru: (right next to Suki)

Sango:.. is he actually suggesting that we revive him?

Kikyou: I think he feels sorry for Suki.. :D

Sango: aw..

Sesshoumaru: -glare- shime..

Sango: O.o

Kikyou: I'm already dead..

Sango: I thought you said that in this fanfic you're not dead..

Kikyou:.. I lied..

Suki:.. -light bulb- -GASP!- SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru:..

Suki: If you revive Inuyasha, I'll be your best friend!

Sesshoumaru:..

Suki:... I'll give you ketchup?

Sesshoumaru:...

Suki:.. You won't have to hug anyone?

Sesshoumaru:...

Suki:.. you DO want to hug someone! Wow..

Sesshoumaru:... (revives Inuyasha using TENSEIGA!.. omg.. did i spell that wrong! O.o)

Inuyasha: (alive).. hi..

Suki: YAY!

Inuyasha:..

Suki: Okay, let's continue huggy time.. SANGO!

Sango:... (hugs Miroku)... -.- -slap-

Miroku: .. :D

Suki: Kikyou!

Kikyou:... (hugs Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: O.o

Kikyou: -let go- -.-

Suki: MIROKU!

Miroku:... :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (hugs and gropes Sango)

Sango: houshii-sama.. -.-

Miroku: yesh?

Sango:.. -SLAP-

Miroku:.. :(

Suki: Shippou!

Shippou: (hugs Suki)

Suki: yayness:D Kouga..

Kouga:... Hey, you look like Kagome.. (hugs Kikyou)

Kikyou: o.o

Suki: We're done now, right?

Inuyasha: Hey, is Kagome ever coming back?

Suki: Nope!

Inuyasha:.. cool...

Everyone stares..

Suki:.. okay.. i have nothing else to say.. and this is REALLY dull...BYE!

Everyone:. bye?

Suki: Yes, bye.. BYE!

* * *

I know, abrupt end.. WHO CARES! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Inuyasha:...

Sesshoumaru:...

Kikyou:...

Kouga:...

Shippou: Why are we all going, "..."?

Sango:..

Miroku:.. must.. grope...

Suki: OKAY! TIME FOR THE MINI STORY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

* * *

The Mini Story at the End of The Chapter That Makes No Sense

* * *

Suki: -whistle- 

Shippou: Hi Suki. Can I have a hug?

Suki: Sorry Shippou, but I can't hug you.

Shippou: Why not?

Suki: Cuz... I hate you.

Inuyasha: HAHAHAHA!

Suki: -blink-

Shippou: -cries-

Sango: Poor Shippou... -hugs Shippou-

Sesshoumaru: hey... did you notice that everyone that talked so far has a name that starts with an S?... except Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah, cuz I'm SPECIAL!

Shippou: -GASP!- THAT'S AN S WORD TOO!

Inuyasha:... that's.. great?

Sango: This make absolutly no sense.

Suki: Did you read the title?

Sango: -blink-

Suki: The Mini Story at the End of The Chapter That Makes No Sense

Sango:.. oh.. I knew that.. :)

Inuyasha: I feel so alone..

Kouga: HA!

Inuyasha: Okay, now I don't...

Kouga:.. oh.. (leaves)

Inuyasha:.. HA!

Kikyou:.. Inuyasha.. come.. to hell.. with me...

Inuyasha: NO WAY WOMAN!

Kikyou:(

Suki: aww.. you made her sad.. (hugs Kikyou)

Kikyou: shime...

Suki: O.O (gets away)

Miroku: GROPEY TIME!

Everyone stares...

Miroku: If Suki can say it's huggy time, can't I say it's gropey time?

Everyone: no.

Miroku: I hate you all... Except you Sango.. (grabs Sango's hands)

Sango: That's nice...

Suki: Okay.. I have to eat lunch, so I'm gonna end this little mini story and submit this thing.

Everyone else: Yeah, sure.

Suki: Okay. Bye..

* * *

-The End-

* * *

Also, PLEASE! PEOPLE WHO MAY READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW:(

k.. bye.. lol


	3. Ridiculous

Hello random person reading my pointless fanfiction from like 3 years ago!

I'm bored and it's the summer and I've just recently rediscovered my account due to someone favoriting one of my stories :O

So I said, mentally, because I only talk to myself aloud sometimes, "Hey, let's just write another chapter for one of them because we can!"

So I did.

And here it is! In all of its ridiculous glory. Badly written, script form then normal form (which SUCKS since I can't write to save my life) because I realized something halfway through, and lacking a plot. Yay for that.

Oh yeah, I suppose it's also **spoiler**ific since I pretty much just list everything that happens at the end of the manga. So... unless you've finished it or simply couldn't care less, don't read. :)

-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Inuyasha related. :( oh so sad.

[quick note: unless specified, Sesshoumaru is not included in "everyone" or "everyone else." Or anything else that has to do with every individual of a certain group. Why? Because he's cool like that.]

and now I guess I'll start...

* * *

_Suki_: heehee.

_Everyone else_: ...?

_Suki_: Much has changed in three years!

_Sesshoumaru_: how so

_Suki_: Well... -_points_- INUYASHA!

_Inuyasha_: What -_-

_Suki_: :) I have given up on you!

_Inuyasha_: oh. okay.

_Suki_: Yeah. So that means that I no longer hate Kagome! :) :) So she can come back.

_Kagome_: -_appears_- Yayy

_Suki_: Yayy

_Kikyou_: Yayy

_Kagome & Suki_: o.o

_Kikyou_: ...

_Sango_: You no longer love Inuyasha, Suki-chan?

_Suki_: Yup! And I actually know some Japanese now! lol but that doesn't really matter, so whatever.

_Miroku_: Ah, yes it does, for now you can understand me when I say this! -_clears throat and grabs Suki's hands_- watashi no ko o--

_Sango_: -_hits_- don't even...

_Miroku_: ^^ um... never mind.

_Suki_: Alright, then!

_Inuyasha_: Hey, wait. If you don't love me, then who do you love??

_Suki_: -_stares directly at Sesshoumaru_- ................... no one.

_Sesshoumaru_: ...

_Inuyasha_: ...

_Kagome_: ... ew.

_Sesshoumaru_: what was that?

_Kagome_: I said ew.

_Sesshoumaru_: -_- why

_Kagome_: Because! I could never imagine ANYONE loving you o_o

_Suki_: Who said anyone did?? I love my boyfriend now o_o

_Inuyasha_: ... what

_Kouga_: You have a boyfriend?

_Suki_: What?? No. I wish I did though :(

_Everyone else_: ...

_Kikyou_: Is you going insane one of the things that has changed in the past three years?

_Kagome_: Um... i'm pretty sure she was always crazy.

_Kikyou and Kagome_: -_high five_-

_Suki_: -_- I'm not crazy.

_Kikyou and Kagome_: Sure...

_Suki_: ugh. Shut up. So what are we going to do this chapter?

_Sesshoumaru_: end it?

_Suki_: -_sigh_- fine. Just for that, we're going to... um... play truth or dare?

_Everyone else_: noo :( :(

_Suki_: :( fine. Just Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru_: I would never--

_Suki_: Oh, right. You'd never do any of the dares. Fine. Just truths then??

_Sesshoumaru_: I would not--

_Suki_: Okay, that.

_Sesshoumaru_: ... do not interrupt me.

_Suki_: Oh, I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-dono! -_bows low_- What did you want to say?

_Sesshoumaru_: -_- baka.

_Suki_: :D So where were we? Oh, right! Sesshoumaru has to tell us truths!

_Kagome_: Yay?

_Suki_: -_shrugs_- only if you want to know his deepest darkest secrets, I guess…

_Inuyasha_: O.O yes.

_Sesshoumaru_: …

_Inuyasha_: Are you gay?

_Sesshoumaru_: -_- I will kill you.

_Kouga_: Why would you ask a question like that, dog-turd? Do you want him to be gay?!

_Girls_: -_shriek_- INUCEST!

_Suki_: WAIT A SECOND.

_Everyone else_: -_waits_-

_Suki_: So, apparently "Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries" are no longer permitted on here!

-_GASP_-

_Sesshoumaru_: -_smirk_- I suppose that means that you can no longer write this insufferable story.

_Suki_: No, not at all.

_Sesshoumaru_: -_slightly dumbstruck_- awah?

_Suki_: :) it just means that I have to start writing this like a normal story!!! :) :) :)

_Kikyou_: Are you even capable of doing that?

_Suki_: Nope! :) Seriously, I'm not. But I'm pretty sure there aren't many people are interested in this story or even aware of its existence anyway, and I guess it'll be taken off sooner or later for breaking the rules, maybe? So who gives a crap??

_Kagome_: … -_raises hand_-

_Suki_: … dork.

-- SUDDEN CHANGE IN WRITING STYLE –

"Well then," Suki began as she looked over herself, checking if the abrupt change had affected her appearance at all. It hadn't. "What were we doing again?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Who cares? All I want to do is get away from you and everyone else here." Kagome gave him a look. "Except Kagome."

Having forgotten who "everyone else here" was, Suki demanded a lineup and quick introduction from each.

So there stood Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Shippou, all in a line congregated around Sesshoumaru who had refused to move, all looking none too happy to be there.

"Make this quick," Suki ordered, being uncharacteristically pushy (_Inuyasha: uncharacteristically??_), "I don't have all day."

Sighing, Inuyasha started. "I'm Inuyasha. I'm super badass. And I hate you." _Except I'm secretly in love with you! Shh, don't tell Kagome._

_(Inuyasha: I'm not thinking that!_

_Suki: Shut up, you know you are. At least you would have been three years ago…_

_Inuyasha: Yeah, three years ago!_

_Kagome: -glare-)_

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, fifteen years old, and I'm a third year middle school student!"

"I am Kikyou. I am a miko. I am dead."

A relatively awkward pause followed this last statement until a certain someone – Inuyasha – decided to point out that "Kikyou" and "miko" kind of rhymed. Sango spoke after another second of discomfited silence.

"My name is Sango. I'm not really sure where Kirara is, and..." she trailed off, searching for something interesting to say about herself, which wasn't easy. "I'm… I have Hiraikotsu!" She raised her weapon weakly.

"I'm Miroku and I'm not perverted in any way, shape, or form. Just… misunderstood." Sango glared.

Sesshoumaru refused to speak.

After realizing he wasn't going to do anything, Kouga went on ahead. "I'm Kouga. I'm going to make Kagome my woman and kill that mangy mutt!" Directly after saying this, Inuyasha attacked, nearly chopping Kouga's tail off in the process. The two fought for about three and a half minutes before Kagome decided it was time for Inuyasha to sit down.

"Osuwari."

Sadly, Inuyasha's body slammed into the part of the floor where Shippou had been waiting eagerly for his turn, organizing his thoughts and planning the perfect way to present himself to the girl who already knew pretty much everything there was to know about him. He got knocked out and thus was not able to do any introducing.

And then completely out of the blue, something hit Suki. Something that she, for reasons unknown, had completely forgotten about, although it had happened only days ago.

"I finished the manga."

The others stared, unsure of what to make of this.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"I mean, I finished the Inuyasha manga. I'm done with it."

Silence.

"So?" asked Miroku.

Suki sighed, "_So_, some things have changed!"

Inuyasha spoke, "Like?"

"Like… you and Kagome are married, not to mention she's like 18 now or something. Kikyou is dead, Sango and Miroku are married and have three kids, Sesshoumaru has two arms and an awesome sword… Kouga… just kind of left the story and… well Shippou's still the same since he still doesn't matter."

No one did anything.

"I still don't understand how that would change this fanfic…" said Kikyou.

Suki rubbed her nose just to give herself something to do, "Well, I like to use the most recent information possible in everything I do, the most recent information here being everything that happened in the manga up until the end. Because of this, Kikyou, you shouldn't be here."

Kikyou disappeared and Inuyasha began to cry.

"No, no, Inuyasha," Suki said, unaffected by his grief, "You've already gotten over it. You're married to Kagome now, remember?"

He got over it and Kagome donned a miko outfit since she does that.

"And," Suki continued, "Sango, you just gave birth to a kid. Shouldn't you be at home with him?"

Sango disappeared, but Miroku didn't move. "She can take care of the kids," he said smiling.

"Um, okay. Sesshoumaru!"

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. He glowered when he saw who had called him. "What do you want?"

She narrowed her eyes in return, "Don't take that tone with me, young man! I'm just saying that you have two arms. Aren't you happy about that? Oh yeah, and you have Bakusaiga. Be happy about that too!"

Sesshoumaru's left arm popped out of nowhere and reattached itself as another sword appeared at his hip with Tenseiga. He didn't look very happy, just bored out of his mind, although everyone knew he was ecstatic.

_(Sesshoumaru: ecstatic is a bit extreme._

_Suki: You just got back your damn arm! If I lost an arm and got it back like a year later, _I'd_ be ecstatic!_

_Sesshoumaru: I would assume so, but that is you. I, however, am me, and I would not be ecstatic._

_Suki: -_- what would you be then?_

_Sesshoumaru: extremely… content._

_Suki: … okay then…)_

"Moving onto Kouga! You disappear from the story before it ends… but… you can stay here. 'Cause I like you!" Suki smiled up at him sweetly while he tried desperately to avoid eye contact.

"And Shippou! You're useless and unconscious, so you can go away too." He did.

Suki seemed to remember something else.

"Oh, my goodness! And my name isn't really Suki!"

"WHAT?!" was the collective response.

"Yeah, Suki's just the name of some character I made up way back in sixth grade. And used for every female character I've created that I've liked since then. So yeah, that's not really my name."

Inuyasha, feeling as if some fundamental part of his life turned out to be a complete lie, was at a complete loss of words for once in his life. Miroku spoke for him.

"What is your real name, then?"

Scrunching up her face, Suki thought for a second – about what, no one knew – before saying, "Chase."

There was silence.

Eyes wide, Kouga questioned, "You're a guy?!"

"Chase" looked down at her very female body. "What?? No!"

Inuyasha regained his voice, "Then how can your name be Chase?"

She rolled her eyes, "Did you ever think that maybe it's my last name?"

An "Oh" of understanding passed through the room but came to a halt when Chase added, "Or that it's some inside joke between me and a friend?"

No one had anything to say to that since it didn't really make a difference.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure which one it is, but my name is Chase." She smiled.

"That doesn't sound very Japanese…" muttered Kagome. Chase heaved a sigh, "Whatever, who cares?"

Over the estimated seven minutes it took for these actions to take place, excluding the few moments used to reacquaint himself with his left arm, Sesshoumaru had been lost in his own reverie, thinking over Inuyasha's question.

"_Are you gay?"_

What a preposterous idea! As if he had ever even _contemplated_ looking at someone of his own sex with desire. His half-brother should be killed. Everyone in this story should be killed. Especially his half-brother. And those girls screeching "inucest" or whatever. And everyone else. But especially his half-brother. _Damn_ his half-brother…

But though he was seething with anger, Sesshoumaru couldn't ignore the thought that kept tugging at him from the back of his mind…

_Why _did _Inuyasha ask that?_

Was the wolf right? He hadn't actually really said anything, but what he implied was obvious.

Was Inuyasha _interested_ in him?

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if the thought repulsed or… intrigued him. Yes, that was the word. True, they were brothers, but only _half_-brothers. It was possible that Inuyasha might be attracted – the word almost made him shiver – to him. He suddenly felt a bit giddy as he turned his gaze to Inuyasha's face. He raised an eyebrow.

_See how he avoids looking at you?,_ some voice inside him questioned eerily, _He's embarrassed._

Sesshoumaru frowned, puzzled, _Embarrassed? Of what?_

He heard a dark laugh, _Of the way he _wants _you!_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally in surprise.

Why should he be embarrassed of such a thing? Inuyasha had no idea what his own thoughts were on his attraction. How did he know that he didn't feel the same way? That he wouldn't mind reaching out and pulling him close? That he wouldn't mind feeling his hot breath on his throat? That he wouldn't mind running his aching tongue—

_Sesshoumaru_: That is enough, you fallacious… woman.

_Chase_: W-what? What're you doing?? … Wait, why'd you pause before saying woman?

_Sesshoumaru_: -_ignore_- I am taking over this absurd story.

_Chase_: You can't do that!

_Sesshoumaru_: … watch me.

_Everyone else_: Oh my.

Whilst the others prattled on uselessly, Sesshoumaru had been devising a plan to kill them all – not thinking lascivious thoughts about his own _brother_, for God's sake. Of course, it hadn't taken him long to figure out what to do; all that was needed to end everyone's existence was a quick swipe of Bakusaiga and he'd be finished. Finished with having to listen to their meaningless drivel, finished with his nose being forcibly exposed to their nauseating scents, finished with compulsorily dealing with ridiculous little hermaphrodites with overactive imaginations…

Keeping all this in mind to fuel his rage, Sesshoumaru smoothly pulled Bakusaiga out of its sheath and chopped off everyone else's head in rapid succession, not even giving them enough time to scream. He almost smiled, extremely content with the efficient job he had done, as he watched the blood burst out from their severely injured necks, a few seconds belated, and their bodies collapse to the ground, heads following close behind. He raised his own head and took in a long, deep breath, savoring the scent of his anathemas' blood pooling thickly around him.

Feeling that the deed was done, he sheathed Bakusaiga after quickly wiping the excess blood off on the fallen monk's clothes, and left.

The End.

...

_Miroku_: Wow.

_Kagome_: That was very… um… unpleasant.

_Chase_: XD HAHA

_Sesshoumaru_: Why do you laugh? And make that outlandish face…?

_Chase_: That was silly.

_Sesshoumaru_: Silly? I killed you all… Why are you still alive?

_Inuyasha_: -_shrug_- maybe because this isn't your story?

_Sesshoumaru_: Huh?

_Kouga_: Mutt face is right. This is Su– Chase's story. She wrote that. She wrote everything. She's writing for me right now, too!

_Sesshoumaru_: What?

_Kagome_: -_nods_- Yeah, and she just wrote that you wrote 'what?'

_Sesshoumaru_: …

_Inuyasha_: -_pats back_- I'm sorry bro, but your life is a lie.

_Sesshoumaru_: …

_Chase_: Yup! :)

_Sesshoumaru_: …

_Chase_: Oh jeez, I think we broke him…

_Miroku_: Silent, unmoving, staring off into space... I'd say he's acting pretty normal.

_Inuyasha_: -_shrug_- Let's check. -_punches_-

_Sesshoumaru_: …

_Kagome_: Yeah, no, he's broken.

_Chase_: Aw, crap. And he was my favorite character!

_Kouga_: I'm sure that after a few hours of therapy he'll be alright…

_Kagome_: How do you know what therapy is??

_Kouga_: Thera-what?

_Chase_: -_sigh_- I suppose so. Um… I'll take him. –_grabs Sesshoumaru's hand_- C'mon, we're going to see the nice doctor now!

_Sesshoumaru_: -_follows mindlessly_-

_Everyone else_: -_watches_-

_Kagome_: That was kind of depressing…

_Inuyasha_: Keh, not at all! He deserved it for being such a stuck up bastard.

_Miroku_: -_nods_- perhaps this is so.

_Kouga_: … aren't we supposed to stop talking now?

_Kagome_: Yeah, probably. Bye!

* * *

Yay! Wasn't that exciting?

_Sesshoumaru_: Not at all.

Shut up. Hmm... it seems that I'd forgotten that Bakusaiga totally destroys everything touching the part it slices whilst writing that part... Eh, whatever.

_Sesshoumaru_: Idiot.

Haha... right. Wait, didn't I break you?

_Sesshoumaru_: ...

Much better. So yeah, I am PRETTY SURE that I won't be writing anymore for this stupid story... since this chapter was just me being bored, of course. But I am bored a lot, so I guess I might... Whatever.

Hmm it seems like it would be a little fun to have like... random people ask Sesshoumaru questions so he can answer them heehee... [RANDOM THOUGHT IGNORE IGNORE]

Thanks for reading if you did :) And if you did, please review, even if you're going to yell at me for royally sucking, because reviews make me feel at least a little loved :( (yes, even if they're the ones about me sucking.)

Bye bye :D


End file.
